User blog:Brickkart/How I feel about the results.
First of all let me begin with the Legend of Zelda project. LEGO Review Results for The Legend of Zelda Project 2013.10.23 First and foremost, congratulations to Ragaru for reaching 10,000 supporters on LEGO CUUSOO, and toward everyone for all of the support of The Legend of Zelda Project! The results of the LEGO Review are in and you can see full details on the LEGO CUUSOO Blog. "Review Results for The Legend of Zelda Project Our team has thoroughly considered the possibility of releasing this project as a LEGO set according to the criteria of the LEGO Review. Unfortunately the LEGO Review Board has decided that we will not produce this project as a set. Thank you to Ragaru for the passion and creativity that went into this project, and to all of you who voted so that we would have the opportunity to consider this as a potential LEGO set. We’re sorry to deliver this disappointing news." Okay, in the 10,000 comment LEGO CUUSOO actually gave some real information, they told us they wouldn't make new molds for CUUSOO projects. This was useful info. In the review announcement they basically put, "in case you weren't smart enough to figure this out already, this isn't going to be made." But WHY? Was it new molds? Brand fit? The CEO woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Revenge for off-topic commenting? I mean, there are a lot of reasons out there and I'd really like some clarification. Okay, now for portal. Again LEGO just gave out a one size fits all announcement, so why they archived it somewhat of a mystery. I was never a die hard fan of the project, but it was a decent project as projects go. I feel pretty bad for the fans because most of them got really high falsely-founded hopes for the project when they announced they were still considering it. Turns out, they just put off the project's doomsday. I kinda wish they hadn't combined the results together. I think I'd be able to enjoy the results more if Space Marines and Legend of Zelda Project hadn't been struck down all at the same time. Also, I feel that it would have been easier to give specific reasons for the achieving of each individual project. Any insight to be gained from the results? There are a few, but they were considered important things to have it projects already. "A "LEGO Review Board" composed of professional set designers, product managers, marketing representatives, and other key team members examine each qualified project. They build concept models and determine if the concept meets our high standards for what it takes to be a LEGO product; including factors such as playability, safety, and fit with the LEGO brand. Every potential LEGO product, including those developed internally, goes through a similar process and must meet the same standards." So maybe playability should be upped in rank of important factors, maybe we now have a little more detail on the members of the review board, but really, it's not much. Category:Blog posts